


In the Moment

by DragonRose35



Category: The Unlisted
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Strength Kink, They almost get caught, Twincest, Underage Sex, not sure..., spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Dru wonders... Kal makes it a reality.
Relationships: Kal Sharma/Dru Sharma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Literally no one is going to know what this fucking is and if you do, I congratulate you. This is so obscure and I'm probably the only one that's even thought of writing anything for this show, let alone this pairing.
> 
> So here is the Unlisted Twincest Fic that literally no one asked for, but everyone has now~
> 
> Enjoy~ *laughs*
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Dru swallowed hard, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips as he watched his brother flit around in their room, thinking about everything that had happened so far. More specifically of Kal’s new incredible strength and agility. “Dru, you’re staring at me again,” Kal brought him back to reality with a start and Dru flushed, realizing Kal was smirking at him in amusement.

“Sorry, I… I was just thinking…” he started, biting his lower lip before tensing up as Kal slowly approached him. “A-about your uhm… new-newfound capabilities…”

“About… how  _ strong _ I am…~?” Kal chuckled lowly, stepping close to his brother. “How  _ fast _ I am…~?”

“S-something like that…” Dru pressed himself against the wall, quivering slightly as Kal followed, caging him there.

“Come on Dru… your  _ desire _ is written all over your face. I know how much you love when I take control,” Kal purred lowly, leaning down to nip at Dru’s jawline. “How much you love when I restrain you…” reaching down, he grabbed Dru’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, “and have my wicked way with you…~”

“S-stop Kal… D-Dadi’s  _ home _ …” Dru gasped when Kal stole his lips with his own, kissing him breathless.

“Well, then you’ll just have to be quiet, now won’t you~?” Grinning sharply, Kal suddenly picked Dru up, using his incredible strength to his advantage, before making their way to his own bed, dropping Dru onto it. Pinning his brother to the bed, he kissed him once more as he reached down to tug at Dru’s clothes.

Any other day he would take his time with Dru and take him apart piece by piece, but neither of them were in the mood for anything but  _ rough _ and  _ quick _ . Discarding Dru’s clothing, he grasped the other boy’s cock, stroking it firmly as he explored his brother’s mouth with his tongue. He had memorized every little detail from spending years by his twin’s side, and now exploring Dru with his hands, knowing every button to press to arouse him. “Mm…~”

“K-Kal…~” Dru begged with his body, arching up into his touch and pulling on the other’s clothing, eager to continue despite his initial protests.

“Easy baby brother~” Kal smirked, eyes glittering and dark with lust, and he sat back, removing his clothes like Dru wanted him to, exposing every inch of his body to his brother’s greedy eyes. Humming with pleasure, he grabbed his own cock, squeezing the base as he flicked his tongue out. “How do you want the prep?”

Dru flushed at the question, squirming slightly, before he sat up slowly, gaze fixed on Kal’s cock. He wanted it hard, fast, and dirty, but  _ knew _ it would hurt without any lube. It was the worst when they did it the first time, not knowing what they were doing, until Kal did research and begged Dru to try again, promising it would be better that time. And  _ oh _ , how it was.

Far too impatient here and now, he settled on using his mouth to lube up Kal’s cock, caring little about stretching himself first. Reaching out, he shifted on the bed as he pulled Kal closer, placing a teasing kiss on the tip of his brother’s cock, reveling in the shaky moan he was rewarded with.

Unexperienced and uncoordinated, Dru took Kal’s cock into his mouth, using everything he knew from reading lewd articles to both pleasure him and lube his cock. As Kal was distracted, he reached down with his free hand in between his own legs, arching a little to awkwardly prep his own body for his brother’s cock.

It was messy but effective, and soon enough he was pulling away, laying back against the pillows as he spread his legs, unaware of how lewd he looked in Kal’s eyes. “ _ Fuck _ Dru…” he groaned, squeezing his cock to keep from cumming then and there. “Do you want me to hold back…?”

Dru flicked his tongue out, letting out a soft quivering breath, knowing Kal was  _ worried _ he would hurt him. But that was the point of this. Dru had fantasized about Kal’s newfound strength since they discovered it existed and here and now, he  _ wanted _ it. And everything that came with it. “N-no,” he shook his head, want and desire in his eyes even as his voice broke. “ _ Please _ Kal… I need you so bad…”

Kal trembled with want as he heard the words, the way Dru looked shaking him to the core, and without another moment’s hesitation, he dipped down to steal Dru’s lips, grabbing his hips as he pulled his brother’s ass against his cock, both groaning at the hot friction and pleasure that sparked from the action. “I’m gonna fuck you so  _ good _ , Dru…~” Kal promised in between kisses, grinding his cock against Dru’s backside before finally reaching down to line himself up with his twin’s eager hole.

The prep job had been terrible, but they were too impatient to care, as Kal  _ finally _ forced his thick length into his brother’s tight hole, both moaning at the feeling. Dru’s pain was mixed with sharp pleasure and he arched, body heated with lust. It was so much hotter when Kal grabbed his wrists, once more pinning them above his head as his cock sheathed completely inside of him.

“Sh-shit Dru… Still… mm… Still can’t believe you can take  _ all _ of me…~” Kal groaned, leaning down to kiss his brother’s neck, panting as he let them adjust. “Seven inches, baby brother… Seven inches and every one of them is inside of you…~ Mm… can you feel me~?” The bolder teenager cooed, causing Dru to flush, eyes closed tightly as his walls clenched around Kal’s hot length.

“Y-yes… You… Kal, y-you feel so  _ good _ …~” Dru moaned softly, quivering with his want. “Please… I-I want you to  _ move _ … I don’t want to wait another second…” he begged, pushing the right buttons to make his brother wild. “D-don’t hold back~”

“Oh I promise baby brother, I  _ won’t _ …” Kal growled, grinning predatorily as he slowly dragged back his hips, cock rubbing against Dru’s sensitive walls, before suddenly he plunged his cock back in, stealing Dru’s lips before he could let out a scream that would alert their Dadi. “Shh, Dru… you don’t want to get  _ caught _ , now do you~?” He punctuated the word with another powerful thrust, as tears gathered in the corners of Dru’s eyes, the boy overwhelmed.

Dru bit his lower lip, eyes closed tightly and he let out a choked whimper, saying nothing as Kal  _ ruined _ him. His thrusts were heavy and powerful and  _ deep _ , cock piercing against his prostate hard with every plunge. It spiked his pleasure, sharp and painful, causing his smaller cock to leak against his stomach, bouncing obscenely as Kal fucked into him.

“Oh how I would  _ love _ to hear you scream for me, baby brother… Hear you cry out and moan and  _ beg _ for everything I can give you, always wanting for more, and never getting  _ enough _ ~” Kal groaned, grasping Dru’s wrists in one hand as he held himself up with the other, using it for balance so he wouldn’t squish Dru. “Keep your legs wrapped tight around me, Dru…” he ordered, voice low and dark.

Doing as told, Dru was unprepared for the shift in pace as suddenly Kal was thrusting harder and  _ faster _ into him. It was too much, too fast, and Dru cried out, unable to help it as he spilled hard against his chest.

“ _ Boys _ !?” Their Dadi called up and Kal tensed up, eyes wide, before he reacted quickly as her footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Grabbing his blanket, he threw it over them, hiding Dru completely as his brother pressed close to him. “What did I tell you about  _ fighting _ , my little wombats?” Their Dadi came through the door, eyes narrowed and displeased, before she paused, confused. “Kal…? Where is Dru?”

“He’s at school, Dadi,” Kal lied cleanly through his teeth. “I was just watching a scary movie. That’s the scream you heard, don’t worry.”

She frowned at him, eyes narrowed once more, before she huffed, shaking her head, “Don’t you worry me like that again. You almost gave your Dadi a heart attack.”

“Sorry Dadi…” Kal groaned quietly when he felt Dru’s walls clench around him and he clenched his fist in his sheets. The old woman frowned at him, before shaking her head once more and leaving the room, unknowingly leaving the boys alone once more. “You little  _ shit _ …” Kal hissed quietly, eyes narrowed down at Dru, who’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Oh you  _ asked _ for it…~”

Grasping Dru’s hips hard, he cared little as the other boy grabbed his pillow, biting it to muffle his screams and moans when Kal suddenly renewed his pace with vigor, fucking Dru hard and fast and  _ deep _ , punishing him for teasing and nearly getting them  _ caught _ .

“Mm… one of these days she’s going to walk in and see me cock buried so  _ deep _ inside your needy little body as you  _ beg _ to be fucked by your  _ brother _ ~ Poor Dadi will really have a heart attack then, won’t she, my naughty little brother…~?” Kal grinned sharply, relishing in rendering Dru speechless as he fucked him. “ _ Fuck _ , I’m so  _ close _ , Dru…~”

“Y- _ yes _ ~” Dru choked out the word, arching his back as he clenched his walls tight around Kal’s cock. “ _ Please _ , Kal~”

Hissing sharply with his pleasure, Kal focused on finding his release as he ruined his twin with his strength, fucking him relentlessly. It seemed like  _ hours _ before he was finally there at the edge and as he buried his cock deep inside his poor brother’s hole, he dipped down and bit at Dru’s neck, muffling his pleasured moan as his cock throbbed, spilling inside Dru and filling him with his hot, thick seed.

“Nnh!” Dru sucked in a sharp breath, tears stinging in his eyes from the pain, but kept his mouth shut as his body trembled from the aftermath.

They took several minutes to unwind, as Kal collapsed on top of Dru, holding him close with a groan of pleasure and relief, “...fuck that was good…” he hummed softly, and Dru swallowed hard, eyes half-lidded with sated bliss.

“I… I think you broke me…” he whispered and Kal snickered, kissing Dru’s cheek sweetly.

“Wasn’t that the point~?” He returned with a smirk, barely flinching when Dru swatted him weakly over the head.

“...shut up,” he huffed quietly, relishing in the feeling of being claimed by the most important person in the world to him, just as he always did after they connected like this. It was  _ wrong _ on so many levels, but to them? It felt more right than anything else in the world. “I love you, Kal…” he murmured, smiling sleepily when Kal kissed him sweetly.

“Love you too, baby brother…”


End file.
